Norway's language course
by Lukas Bondevik
Summary: Want to know a phrase in Norwegian? Want to know what a particular word or sentence sounds like in Norwegian? Here's your chance. SEND IN WORDS, PHRASES, WHATEVER and Nor will reply with a video response showing how to speak Norwegian. Rated T to be safe
1. Intro

Hei.

I have had several ask how I pronounce things. Or what the translation of certain words and sentences are. But it is really annoying and tiresome to try and write what something sounds like, so from now on I will be replying in videos on "youtube".

Sent me a letter or message or whatever and tell me what you would like to hear. I only have about 4 900 000 inhabitants, so the more know my language, the better for me.

-Norge.

**(a/n: Yes well, I am sure all of us Hetalia fans have at some point spoken to/messaged with someone from another country and once asked "hey, how do you say this and that in your language?" or "how do you pronounce that?". Well, as well as asking that myself, I've also been asked. And I have tried my best to describe it, but in the end, nothing beats actually hearing it. **

**So send in words or sentences you've read that are in Norwegian and you would like to hear the pronounciation of, or words and things you'd like to hear translated into Norwegian. Heck, you can even send in English words and sentences (or another language) to hear what it would sound like if it's read the "Norwegian way", without taking any heed to what the words actually mean or the language they come from. :D **

**Knock yourselves out!**

**P.S: You can write as nations or ordinary humans. It's up to you. ;D)**

The intro: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=nB_Nb63J8fg**  
><strong>


	2. Flowers and Russians

Hei.

These are the requests I have received. My response is at the adress at the bottom.

-Norge.

* * *

><p>Hallo Norge,<p>

I really think what you're doing is fun, It's a great change after all the "letters to the world" things. It's nice to see something different.

I've always wandered what "backyard" meant in Norwegian. And could you teach me how to say "flowers" in Norwegian?

Since I love flowers, I would actually want to know all of the words about flowers you can think of!

Thank you very much in advance! -the Netherlands

* * *

><p>From: WellAren'tYouSexy ()<p>

Hello, Norway

Can you please translate, "Get away from me you crazy Russian."

Thank you!

P.S. You're sexy.

;)

From, one you will never know.

* * *

><p><strong>http :  / www . youtube . com /watch?v=6XAwu1N9uyg**

**(a/n: I have a feeling this is gonna be a load of fun. :3 And Duilin, I saw your request just now when uploading this, but it will be in the next one. Sorry for not seeing it earlier. . )**


	3. Music, fantasy, not and dresses

Hei.

So, this time these are the requests I received:

From: Duilin

How would you say something like:

"It's not wishful thinking; it's fantasy! Get it right!"

* * *

><p>Teehee at first I was like 'Should I be offended at the 'crazy Russian'<br>sentence, then i was like. No. IT'S FUNNY~

My request is how to say:

"I do not speak Norwegian"

Its a good phrase to know in most languages. 'I dont speak _'

* * *

><p>Kesesesese hi.<p>

SO.

COULD YOU.

Translate this sentence?

"I like to wear dresses."

Thank you~ :3

That is all.

-KiDGE

* * *

><p>From: AILOVE ()<p>

Dear Norway,

Hey, I think it's cool that you are trying to help others learn you language.

Umm... How you say music is the heat of life?

Thanks.

* * *

><p>Here's the link for my second language course episode: <span>http :  / www . youtube . com /watch?v=55OUPQ1eRXQ

-Norge.


	4. Hate, insults, compliments and love

Hei.

So, the third chapter. I got quite many requests this time… so I have divided this episode in two. That means I also split up some of your requests. If you only find half of your request here, the other is in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>From: Misterfleas<p>

Hallo.

My friends and I often write/say "Jeg elsker deg" to each other. But, I'm not sure we pronounce it correctly. I was also wondering if there were any other ways to tell someone how much you love them in Norwegian?

Takk.

* * *

><p>From: lebunnylub<p>

Hello this seems like such a lovely idea!

"You are beautiful" or some other compliments if you can.

Thank you.

* * *

><p>From: Sorry<p>

This should not be allowed sadly. This is one of the things fanfiction(dot)net doesn't like. It's for stories only.

* * *

><p>S'up, Norge? Could you please translate the following wordssentences into  
>Norwegion? Thanks!<p>

'Why don't you go suck some balls you idiotic **?'

'Leave me alone or I will beat you senseless with a shoe.'

'I hate you.'

-AvgustHK

* * *

><p>From: AiVicinityBL<p>

Hola, Norge! These are just a few sentences I would like to know how to say in  
>your language (sorry I know it's a lot):<p>

*'I wish they'd all just die.'

*'Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, it's just that yours is stupid.'

If it's okay, I would also like to know various curse words and insults.  
>Thanks!<p>

* * *

><p>So, here is my response for this time: www . youtube . com watch?v=723LCq9lSP0

-Norge.

P.S: And you "sorry" person. If this is not allowed, then what about all the letters we have been writing lately? Or the "ask the bad trio/England/Germany/etc" things? They are not any more stories than this is. And "fanfiction . net doesn't like this"? Well, clearly some do, so do not take the liberty of speaking on everybody's behalf. "This should not be allowed sadly"? If you think it's sad it's not "allowed", then that it's "sad" is a little contradicting to the fact that you are the one who don't like this thing.

Sadly you don't like this. And sadly there's nothing I can do about that. Sorry.

**(a/n: I got so many responses this time, you have no idea how happy I was. :'D *bawls in corner* I am one happy Norwegian. ^^ Thank you all so much. I hope you're having as much fun as I am xD –except for you "sorry"-person. You're free to feel as "sadly" for this as you like. ;p )**


	5. Alphabet, tongue twister, sentences

So, here is the second part, and so if you didn't find your request in the last one, it is probably bellow.

* * *

><p>From: PastaForTheWin ()<br>-

Hey!

How do you say the Norwegian alphabet?

Thanks~

* * *

><p>From: lebunnylub<p>

Hello this seems like such a lovely idea!

okay I've got two the first for fun "It's okay, I'm American."

* * *

><p>Hello Norge!<p>

I was wondering if you could translate "Through every tragedy we come back  
>stronger." Sorry if that's hard to translate!<p>

If you could also say Kate or New York with a "Norwegian accent" I would be  
>very thankful!<p>

- New York City

* * *

><p>From: DenmarkIsSexierThanMe ()<p>

Ohh, this is very interesting~

I've seen the word "Skål" and I know it means "Cheers", but what's the  
>correct way to say it? Thank you!<p>

* * *

><p>From youtube:<p>

I was wondering if you knew any Norwegian "tongue-twisters"

Spadille1

* * *

><p>'Fail.'<br>'Cucumber.'

-AvgustHK

* * *

><p>From: AiVicinityBL<p>

*'I'm totally gay.'  
>*'My stupid hand is stuck in the damn pickle jar.'<br>*'I came, I saw, I want to go home.'  
>*'Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway.'<br>*'I think I might be a homosexual.'

* * *

><p>Hi Norway!<p>

I'm surprised nobody asked to translate this wicked sentence.

Could you translate, "I'm totally awesome and you aren't."

Because it's true. And I want people in Norway to know that I'm totally  
>awesome. And they aren't.<p>

-Love, A Totally Awesome Person

* * *

><p>Here's my "lesson" for this time: http :  / www . youtube . com /watch?v=rl2-HfX9X7g

-Norge.


	6. Some basics

Hei.

So this is an "extra" chapter. I don't really have time to be doing this right now, as Jens needs me, but this was a good request.

* * *

><p>Hello, Netherlands speaking again (My nickname, isn't really helping isn't it XD)<p>

Thank you for translating those words for me, It'll be helpful when I get to use them at the tulip festival in Norway. And as I watched the other video's I couldn't help but notice that Norwegian and Dutch are actually very similar languages, also in the pronunciation.

Anyways, I wanted to ask you a few more sentences. How do I tell Denmark to  
>get out of my face and leave me alone in Norwegian? And how do I scold at him for being rude?<p>

And can you teach me the basics of Norwegian? Like "Hello, Goodbye, How are  
>you?, where can I find the post office?" and anything that could be helpful.<p>

Your lessons are really fun, see you next time!

-the Netherlands

* * *

><p>So, here you go for this time: www . youtube . com  watch?v=gxKWIwffDHM

-Norge.

**(a/n: I'm sorry for taking so long. And I'm sorry for not having done the other requests yet. But you have NO IDEA how busy I am these days. It took me six days to do this one in-between everything else I have to do. You know when you tell people you got so much stuff to do you feel like you're gonna die? Well, what I've got is worse. It's so bad I didn't even know it could get this bad. . So, please be patient with me, and continue sending in requests if you want to, but it will take time. I'm so so sorry.)**


	7. Condescending, scolding, colours & fish

Hei.

These are the requests I've received this time:

* * *

><p>Duilin<br>Hei, again!

So, how about these two sentences?

"I'm the best in the world; there's no use to argue when you know you're going to lose every single argument."

"You indefinitely, irrevocably, and most absolutely suck."

* * *

><p>Misterfleas<p>

-dying of happiness- Cx

* * *

><p>Hi Norge,<p>

I would like to know the translations for different colors such as purple or blue.

Also, how would you say "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you."

With love from NY ;)

* * *

><p>Hello, Netherlands speaking again (My nickname, isn't really helping isn't it XD)<p>

How do I tell Denmark to get out of my face and leave me alone in Norwegian? And how do I scold at him for being rude?

Your lessons are really fun, see you next time!

-the Netherlands

* * *

><p>Hei Norge!<br>Could you please just say 'jeg er frisk som en fisk' for me?  
>Thank you!<p>

Titoes

* * *

><p>Here's my respons: www . youtube . com watch?v=FeV2qq4vBF4

-Norge.


	8. Language history, the R, and sentences

Hei.

These are the requests I received this time:

* * *

><p>Duilin<p>

Norwegian is a beautiful language.

But that's not really what I want to translate this time. I almost feel bad  
>about using you as a human translator, but curiosity reigns. So:<p>

"What are you doing on that tree?"

"That's a very...interesting piece of...rock you've got there."

* * *

><p>Muzziiful<p>

Hei! I have few requests for your next video.

1. The correct pronunciation of the name "Mariell". This has been troubling me for a while and I would very much like to know how to say it.  
>2. "Are you a boy? Because you look like one."<br>3. A guide on how to pronounce the letter "r" properly, i have great trouble with rolling my tongue and getting it to sound right.

Thanks for the courses, would be much appreciated if you could include these in your next video. :3

* * *

><p>Silverlunamoon<p>

Hello Norge :)

Could you tell everyone a little about bokmål(booklanguage) and nynorsk  
>newnorwegian) and why we have two written languages?<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Norge,<p>

Er, my last review wasn't really a request (more of an interjection of how I was feeling at the time) but thank you for translating it none the less.  
>Anyways, I was wondering: Are there any popular nursery rhymes you can sing for us? I know a few in other languages, but I'm interested in what kinds the children sing in Norway.<p>

Gratefully, Misterfleas.

P.S. I didn't miss you making fun of my name (Mr. Fleas T_T). Misterfleas is a shortened version of "Magical Mr. Mistoffelees" from Cats the musical. I used to have an obsession.

* * *

><p>And here is my reply this time: www . youtube . com  watch?v=Ls_TPbyY-G8&feature=player_embedded

-Norway.


	9. Lullaby

Hei.

Last time Misterfleas requested a lullaby, and I said I would teach you one. Now my videoresponse is done. So go learn the lullaby.

www . youtube . com / watch?v=o9P7yKV4788

-Norway.


End file.
